Fake Tails' Quest 4
Fake Tails' Quest 4 is a sequel to Fake Tails' Quest 3. This time, Opacus is in Fake Tails' side and this game is for Sega Antarctica, It was released for Game Snowman Advance and GameSphere in 2006 and Snowtendo DS in 2008. Plot Fake Tails, Fake Sonicspine31 and Opacus are resting on a Antarctica island but Metal Fake Tails stole Fake Tails' steel emeralds and hides the emeralds somewhere else then Metal Fake Tails goes back to the Robot Palace and Fake Tails, Fake Sonicpine and Opacus are going to search the emeralds. Levels * Breeze Highland (Mini-Boss: Roller Dozer) (Boss: Sensei) * Wooden Ruins (Mini-Boss: Tree Chopper) (Boss: Herbert P. Bear) * Hostage Hotel (Mini-Boss: Trashbot) (Boss: Super Stomper) * Skua Sky (Mini-Boss: False Skuaman) (Boss: True Skuaman) * Yeti Alley (Mini-Boss: Giant Cruncher) (Boss: Yeti Man) * Exotic Mist (Mini-Boss: Blower Ghost) (Boss: Mist-er) * Medieval Pass (Mini-Boss: War Witch) (Boss: The Black Knight) * Organ Blues (Mini-Boss: Music Monster) (Boss: Grinder Robo) * Deep Element (Fire Path Boss: Firesei) (Snow Path Boss: Icesei) (Water Path Boss: Watersei) * Panic Nation (Mini-Boss: Slasher) (Boss: Missler) * Robot Palace (Mini-Boss: Metal Fake Tails) (Boss: X in his Hyper Robot Machine) * Ring Gate (Hidden level) (Boss: Super Metal Fake Tails) Note: Now there's 3 phases in each levels Handled Version Levels * Snow Cave (Mini-Boss: Roller Dozer) (Boss: Herbert P. Bear) * Crystal Mountain (Mini-Boss: Ruby Rider) (Boss: Geodezoid) * Floating Fortress (Mini-Boss: False Skuaman) (Boss: Skuaman) * Binary Mines (Mini-Boss: Binary Boy) (Boss: Sanity Penguin) * Pincher Highway (Mini-Boss: Clawz) (Boss: Klutzyath) * Prank Stadium (Mini-Boss: Evil Wacko Joe) (Boss: Pranker Puppet) * Khanzem Ruins (Mini-Boss: Shark Slapper) (Boss: Tankar) * Music Town (Mini-Boss: Tuba Terror) (Boss: Pianodozer) * Dark Dojo (Mini-Boss: Rentu) (Boss: Pen Chi) * The Temple of Boom (Mini-Boss: Missler) (Boss: Dynabite) * X Lab (Mini-Boss: Metal Fake Tails) (Boss: X in his Hyper Robot Machine) * Ring Gate (Hidden level) (Boss: Super Metal Fake Tails) Multi-Player Levels * Krill Fountain * Lost Cathedral * Moving Binary * Net Trap * Octopus Sea Handled Version Multi-Player Levels * Fire Forest * Glowing Gully * Hedge Hijack * Inner Island * Jogging Jail Items * Cubes -- Collect them and you won't die until you got hit by a spike/enemy * Spikes -- Ouch. These sharp things can hurt you, be careful with it * Cube Box -- These boxes can make you get 10 cubes * Speed Sneakers Box -- These boxes can make you run faster * Potion -- This potion make you get 1 extra life * Snowball Gun Box -- If you jump or spin dash on it. You will get a machine gun that shoots snowballs. * Plunger Box -- These boxes can make you open a secret path. * Steel Emeralds -- There are 7 of them in each level. If you collect them all, You turn into Super Fake Tails or Super Fake Sonicspine or Super Opacus. * Shield Crate -- If you jump on these, you get a shield that can protect your rings. If you hit an hazard with the shield. The shield gets popped * Invincibility Crate -- These crates can make invincibility sparks around you. It can make you immune to anything for a short while. * Red Crate -- Be careful with these, If you spin dash or jump on it. You will lose your rings. Trivia * You can play as Fake Tails, Fake Sonicspine or Opacus * Tails6000, Rockhopper and Fred 676 makes a cameo in this game See Also * Fake Tails' Quest * Fake Tails' Quest 2 * Fake Tails' Quest 3 * Fake Tails and Opacus * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 3 * Tails6000 & Krono Category:Games